1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fastening devices, and more particularly to a clip and a heat dissipation assembly using the clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as integrated circuit packages, can generate large amounts of heat when operating. Unless removed in time, accumulated heat may reduce the operational efficiency of the electronic component. Nowadays, most electronic components are provided with a heat sink to disperse heat from the component in order to prevent the accumulation of heat. A clip is provided to firmly attach the heat sink to the electronic component. U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,705 B1 discloses a typical clip for securing a heat sink. The clip comprises a flake-shaped body and two arms extending from opposite ends of the body. The clip engages with two protrusions of a socket on a printed circuit board to fasten the heat sink to an electronic component mounted in the socket. The body is made of metal material and a cost of the clip with the flake-shaped body is high.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation assembly including a clip which is simple and cost-effective.